Crazy Isn't Even Close to This
by KarleyBoB
Summary: Graduating isnt the end of the crazy. Summer is. or mayB College. Whatever it is, these four BF's arn't letting it get in their way. Espicaly when they are partying in the Bahama's. But fun can't always last forever. You always need to come back to life.
1. Summary

High School is supposed to be perfect

**High School is supposed to be perfect.**

"What are you doing with her?"

"Why'd you cheat? That's what I thought."

"We're over."

**Friendships break.**

"You are such a backstabbing…BABY! Go AWAY!"

**Graduation comes so soon.**

"CLASS OF 13 BABY!!"

"YEAH! PARTY!"

**Some people grow closer.**

"Will you go out with me?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No."

**Others will do anything to keep them apart.**

"Do you have the stuff?"

"Yep. Nothing can survive this."

"Perf."

**One thing is for sure…Not everything goes perfect.**

"EVERYONE STOP!"

"Your coming with me Miss."

"Don't touch her!"

BAM!

**Only in, ****Crazy Isn't Even Close to This.**

**Coming to FanFiction, April 2008.**


	2. The Real Story The Real Thing

**OK. Here's some important info for you. You need to know this to understand the couples.**

Cam was dating Claire but Cheated with Nikki. Claire found out from Derrick, because Cam told Derrick the situation.

Josh was dating Alicia but Alicia cheated w/ a guy named J.P. Josh found out from Kristen who caught Alicia.

Massie is dating Dempsey, but Dempsey cheats on her with Olivia. Olivia finds out Dempsey is still with Massie and tells massie.

Dylan is dating Kemp.

Kristen is dating Griffin.

Chris is dating Kori.

**Understand? Good. YUM. I'm eating B-day cake. NO. Not mine. My brothers. My b-day was on Feb. 15. So here's your sneak peek.**

"Congratulations! We made it!" Kristen said throwing her hat up in the air. As it came tumbling back down Griffin reached above her head and caught it. Kristen laughed and took it from him, while stealing a kiss.

"CLASS OF 13, BABY!!" Derrick yelled as he picked Dylan up from behind.

"DERRICK! STOP! KEMP!!" she yelled as Kemp laughed at them.

Derrick put Dylan down and looked around. Everyone around him had managed to stay close all through high school. Josh, Claire, and Massie though, were probably the closest nit to him. Kemp, Dylan, Kristen, Griffin , Chris and Kori were just always there for him and everyone.

In a completely different group sat Alicia, Cam , Dempsey, Olivia, and J.P. All of the cheaters that had been ignored from the group. They were all staring at the other group longingly. They all know what they did was wrong, but they did it anyway.

"We survived four years of this." Cam said.

"Yippee." said Alicia boringly.

"Ready for college?" J.P. asked.

"I'm going to Italy on a soccer scholarship." Cam said.

"NYU. For modeling." Alicia said.

"I didn't get accepted anywhere." Olivia said.

"I'm going to UCLA. For basketball." Dempsey said.

"That is soo cool." said Olivia scooting closer to Dempsey.

"So where's everyone going to college?" Claire asked.

She was immediately bombarded with the answers.

"WOAH! slower." Massie yelled over everyone. "Derrick go."

"I'm going to U of M. I'm going to be a doctor." Derrick said proudly.

"Aiming high aren't you Derrick?" Claire teased. Derrick frowned and started to tickle her.

"How about you Chris" Massie said.

"Notre Dame. For soccer." he said equally proud.

"Kristen?" Claire chipped in quickly before Derrick started to tickle her again.

" Griffin and I are going to U of M to become surgeons." Kristen said looking up at him.

"Very cool!! I'll see you there!" Derrick yelled after finally stopping the tickling.

"How about you, Kemp?" Dylan asked already knowing the answer.

"I'm Sorry! I've said it so many times. I'll visit I swear." he said to Dylan before turning to the group. "I'm going to Brazil for soccer."

"You made Brazil ?" Kemp, Josh, Chris, and Derrick yelled.

"Yep." Kemp said.

"Lucky." Chris mumbled.

"How about Dylan?" Kemp said.

"I am going to MSU for teaching, but I am also co-hosting for The Daily Grind." she said proudly.

"I'm going to MSU to!" Claire said giving Dylan a high five. "Except I'm going to be a vet."

"YEA! I'm not alone." Dylan squealed.

"How about Massie?" Kristen pitched in smiling at Massie.

"NYU! I'm going to become a famous designer." she said.

"And last but not least, JOSH!." Claire yelled skipping over to him and throwing her arm around his shoulder and using her other hand to motion across him like he was a prize you won of a game show.

"I'm going to Italy for soccer." he said, finally announcing where he was going.

"WHAT?" Claire said gaping at him.

"Yeah. I got the letter last week." he said.

"Why? Your leaving me?" Claire asked.

"I'll visit." He said slinking his arm around her waist.

"You better." Claire said

"Looks like we know who wears the pants." Said Derrick while dodging one of Claire's slaps.

"Way to put down my manlyness." Josh said.

"You are very welcome." Derrick said.

"I DIDN'T SAY THANK YOU!" Josh yelled exasperated.

Chris, Kristen, Griffin, and Dylans parents called them over and they reluctantly left the group to go be congradulated.

"So, the bahama's is it?" Josh said looking over at Massie, who was plannign the entire trip.

"The Bahama's, then Michign, and finally New York." she said smiling.

"So when do we leave?" Derrick asked.

"HaHa, Derrick. Remember, we leave tomorrow at 9. In the morning." Claire said.

"Oh, Jeez. I haven't even started packing." Derrick said.

"What? Well at least Josh is ready." Massie said walking over to him and throwing her arm over his other shoulder.

"Uh...Yep. All set and ready." he said quickly glancing over at Derrick.

"No fair. He is not. it's written on his face." Derrick said pointing at him.

"Is that true?" Claire asked faking suprise.

"Never...No..." he said weakining under Claire's gaze. "possibly...Ok YES! I'm not packed."

"Fine. No partying for you." Claire siad unhooking herself from him.

"Oh, come on! That's no fair!" Josh pleaded.

"I sure hope your a quick packer. Because me and Massie will be partying all night! Pillows, whip cream, Victoria Secret's Pajama's. OH, It's gonna be so much fun." Claire said watching the guys faces melt in anticipation.

They ran off across the field calling back, "We'll be back soon!!".

"WAIT! I WAS JUST JOKING!" Claire yelled as she and Massie started to chase after them.

The guys stopped at the car and leaned against it. The girls were soon there panting. They were all grinning as everyone stared at them.

"That was not funny!" Claire said as sh e bent down to catch her breath, while putting her hands on her knees.

"Yes it was. What _you_ did was not funny." Derrick said as he pushed himself off the car.

"Well everyone needs to go home and pack." Massie said.

Massie and Claire were standing in Massie's closet looking through her clothes. Once in a while Claire would remember an outfit she forgot and would dash across the yard, grab the outfit, and come back over and put it with all her other clothes. Massie was standing at the very back of her closet and was staring at her wall of shoes. She had a her medium size Louis Vuitton suitcase from her set of them. She had a bathroom bag, a small bag, a medium bag, and a large bag. a VERY LARGE BAG. She was tapping her foot while scanning her entire wall.

"What's up Duckie?" Claire asked, refering to the nickname she gave her in Sophmore year.

"I'm lost bunny." Massie said.

"Anyone would be, in this closet." Claire said looking around her.

"HaHa. Your closet is almost as full as mine." Massie said as she grabbed a pair of silver ballet flats from BCBG.

"Duckie, there's enough room for all of your shoes in that bag." Claire pointed out.

"Your right , good job." Massie said.

"Thank You. I get two pairs for that!" Claire said as she put two more dashes on her notebook next to Massie's computer.

"Fine." said Massie.

"Alright, I'm packed. Do you think Inez will make us some popcorn and candied almonds?" Claire asked.

"Maybe." Said Massie before she heard a crack at her window.

She looked at Claire and they both walked over to the window. She opened it up and stuck her head outside. Standing at the bottom of her house were Josh and Derrick their bags packed and slung over their shoulders. Becuase of course, they had their duffle bags. Massie smiled and walked over and grabbed her Verizon Voyager.

(Massie&Claire **Bold **Derrick&Josh reg.)

**What r u doing here?**

We're done packN.

**We R not.**

** Yes w r.**

I think I trust Kuh-Laire.

**U always trust Claire, Josh.**

So? Thats good.

OK! WHTEVR! WE R GOIN 2 THE BAR. WANNA COME??

_Massie looked over a Claire. She raised her eyebrows and Claire shrugged. Massie nodded and turned back to her phone._

**_Ok. u Have 2 catch us. _**

What!?

**CATCH!**

Massie looked out her window. Josh and Derrick had abandoned their bags and had entwined thier arms together. Massie turned to Claire and Claire nodded. She stepped forward and looked down at Josh.

"Don't drop me." She whisper yelled.

"I Promise, I won't." He called back and Derrick nodded.

Claire swung her legs out the window and looked down. it was probably 20 feet down. She closed her eyes and pushed off from the ledge. In a matter of seconds she was in Josh's arms and being set on the ground.

"Eh ma Gawd. That was scary." she said as she turned to look up at Massie.

"It's ok. I caught you." Josh said before quickly kissing her and turning back to Derrick and Entwining arms again.

"Is she alive?" Massie called down.

"Yeah. Thanks for caring." Claire called back.

Massie threw her legs over the edge and looked down. She took a deep breath and plugged her nose before scooting off the edge. Claire watched as she fell through the air and her stomach pitched as she was about to land. Derrick and Josh caught her without a problem and they set her down on the ground right next to Claire.

"I just have one question." Claire asked. "How do we get back up?"

**Numero Uno is complete. I hope you enjoy it. Reviews please. it would make me so happy. Next chapter up in about...a few reviews. **


	3. PRTY!

**here you go. i love that fact that so many peopel reviewed. keep going.**

Derrick pulled up in front of the strip. Lights were on everywhere, all of them reflecting off his new Black Audi '08. He pulled up and into a parking space in front of the new club, ''. They all got out and looked around. Everyone was out. They even saw some of their old classmates walking down the sidewalk.

"You guys ready?" Derrick asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID.

"Yup." said Josh and Claire as Josh pulled two ID's out of his wallet, handing one to Claire.

They had all gotten fake ID's at the beginning of Senior year. Claire, afraid that her parents might find the ID, asked Josh to keep hers in his wallet. He accepted and she never had to be afraid of her parents searching her room.

Massie pulled out her ID and nodded. The four of them walked to the door and handed the guard their ID's. He looked at them and handed them back. They smiled and and walked in, the girls saying small thank yous. Inside, the music was blaring, colored light s spun around the whole room, and gazillions of people were out on the dance floor.

The four of them walked up to the bar and ordered their drinks. Massie got a Margarita, and Josh, Derrick, and Claire got a bottle of beer each. Their drinks came after another inspection of their ID's and they quickly took a sip. Now they all knew this would be fun, because Josh got drunk soo easily. The four of them finished their drinks and headed out to the dance floor. Josh and Claire danced to Cyclone by Baby Bash and Massie and Derrick headed out to find someone to dance with.

"Do you remember our first dance?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't so picture perfect was it?" Claire said.

(GET READY HERE COMES A FLASHBACK!! YEA!!)

_Josh and Claire stood over at the snack table of the Valentine's dance. Massie was off dancing with, well who knows who, TPC was off with their dates. Except Alicia who said she was going to the bathroom. Claire was waiting for Cam, who had gone to end the game of Tag with Nikki, and Josh was of course, waiting for Alicia._

_Josh looked around the room to see if he could find Alicia walking back in. _

_"So, you having fun?" claire asked as she also scanned the room for Cam._

_"Nice starter. The old, 'Havin fun?' bit." Josh said as he chuckled. "Not really. My date has gone missing. and by the looks of it, so has yours."_

_"Yeah. He's been gone for some time now..." claire faded off. Kristen was walking as fast as her dress would let her, over to Claire._

_"Josh! I have to talk to you." she whispered. _

_"Yeah?" Josh said looking at Kristen. Panic was written across her face. Kristen glanced at Claire and Josh followed her gaze. "Claire's by best girl friend. You can tell me anything in front of her."_

_"Oh- Kay-ah." Kristen said as Claire walked over next to them. "I just saw Alicia."_

_"Is she okay?" Josh asked concerned._

_"Oh, she's fine. she's uh...ok." Kristen started, but stopped when she saw the look on Josh's face. "OK. She's fine. but she's out in the hallway making out with J.P. Landers." _

_Joshs' face went from concerned, to completly blank. He looked at Kristen and then out towards the door. He watched as they swung open and J.P. walked back into the gym, followed a few minutes later by Alicia, who was finger brushing her hair. Josh looked down to his shoes and stuffed his hands in his pockets._

_"Oh. thanks Kristen. Really. I appreciate it. at least I'm not being used anymore." he said as he ran his hand through his hair. _

_Kristen looked at him sadly and put her hand on his shoulder. She stood there for a few moments before pulling her hand back slowly and walking off, aplogizing as she went._

_"You ok?" Claire asked as Josh looked back up from his shoes._

_"thats a good question to ask when someone just foundout their girlfriend was cheating on him." Josh said as he looked over at Claire._

_"OhMiGawsh! I'm sorry. i didn't mean-" she started_

_"Claire relax. I'm glad your here." he said smiling a little bit._

_"Comon. Come dance. It'll take your mind off of stuff." Claire said as she pulled him onto the dance floor._

_As the two stepped onto the floor the fast beat sonng ended and a slow song picked up. Claire looked at Josh who held out his hands. she smiled and linked her arms around his neck and he placed his lightly at her waist. They slowly swayed to the song. Josh looked around the floor as they slowly spun on the spot. Through a break of people, he saw Cam. He was sitting in the chairs on the other side of the floor. He was with NIKKI!! And they were connected at the lips. Josh's eyes widdened and he saw Derrick standing and watching Cam. Derrick spun his head over towards Josh. His eyes showed he was scared, but not shock or suprise. He had already known. Derrick walked his way over to Josh and Claire as Massie walked up to him. He stopped as she asked him something and he nodded his head and started to dance with her. _

_"It sure will Claire." Josh said agreeing with her._

_"Josh? What are you doing?" Alicia said as she walked up on him._

_Josh pulled away from Claire and glared at Alicia. _

_"Dancing." he answered as the song ended and a faster song started to play._

_Derrick and Massie made their way over to them. They stood and watched as Josh and Alicia confronted each other._

_"With her?" Alicia said._

_'"What were you doing?" Josh asked, trying to stay calm._

_"I was...Oh My God." She said as she saw what he ment in his eyes._

_Josh glanced over at Derrick, and he immediatly understood. Derrick tapped Claire's shoulder and pulled her away._

_"Alicia, what's going awn?" Massie asked._

_"He knows. How?" Alicia said, showing no sign of remorse, just shock._

_"We're no longer together Alicia. Tell J.P. I said Hey." Josh said as Massie realized what had happened and gasped. _

_Massie glared at Alicia and walked off with Josh towards Claire and Derrick._

_With CxD_

_"Claire I have to tell you something." Derrick said._

_"What is it, Derrick?" Claire said, glancing over at Josh and Alicia._

_"Cam told me something." Derrick said._

_"What was it?" Claire asked as her stomach pitched with nervousness._

_"Ok. I'm just gonna say it. I'm sorry Claire, I really am." he said before taking a deep breath. "Cam has been cheating on you with Nikki for 2 weeks. He is over at the other side of the gym right now with her. He told me and i promised not to sya anything but I cant. Because you never did anything to him or me." _

_"No. your kidding. This isn't funny Derrick!" Claire said as she stepped back from him. "**He** got back together with **me.**" _

_"I'm sorry Claire I really am." Derrick said again as Claire's eyes started to become glassy. Josh and Massie had just made it over to them to hear the end of Claire's retort._

_"Claire, bunny." Massie said as she drapped her arms over her shoulder. "What's wrong?" _

_"He's lying. It's NOT true." Claire said as tears fell down her face._

_"Claire. Listen. He's not worth it." Massie said after she read the expression on Derrick's face._

_"No. Because it's not true! I'll prove it." said Claire as she wiped her eyes and dashed away from them._

_Josh looked over at Massie and Derrick. All three were wearing the same expression. They were scared. Josh was the first to start after Claire with Massie and Derrick right behind. They all headed over to where Cam and Nikki were supposed to be. When they got there Claire was standing in the crowd hidden from Cam and Nikki's view, both of whom were still kissing. Claire was just standing there looking at them._

_"Claire!" Josh called. _

_This had numerous effects. Cam and Nikki pulled apart, Cam wiping his lips and he pulled back. Layne appeared out of the crowd and looked towards Cam and Nikki, and then at Claire. Claire, didn't react. She was staring at Cam, who was staring at her. _

_Josh, Massie, and Derrick pushed towards Claire. When they got there, Layne was standing to the side, her face red with anger. Cam was standing up and looking at Claire. Nikki was sitting there, arms crossed, looking pretty mad. Massie ran to one side of Claire and rubbed her shoulder. Josh ran up to her and pulled her into his arms. _

_"Claire..." Massie and Cam said at the same time. Massie's head snapped over to Cam. "Shut Uh-Ph. She doesn't need to hear it anymore." She said as she kept rubbing her shoulder._

_"No." Claire said. Cam looked relieved. "I wanna hear his excuse." Cam's face fell and he looked over at Massie, then Josh, then back at Claire._

_By now almost the whole gym had turned towards the scene. Everything was quite except for some whispers, Layne's deep breathing, and Claire's tiny sniffles. _

_"Claire, it's...complicated." Cam said._

_"HE ALREADY DID THIS TO HER! IT'S SO UNFAIR!" Layne yelled. a murmer of agreement rushed through the crowd. Everyone remembered 7th & 8th grade. AND sophmore year. _

_"Really? I don't see the complication. Boyfriends have Girlfriends. Right? Which means they don't, no, CAN'T go and have ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND. Because they are already taken. you know i dont see how hard this is. Oh, wait i forgot, you failed Math." Claire said pulling away from Josh to stand up straight._

_"whatever." said Josh as he slid his hand into claire's and pulled her out of the circle that had formed around them._

_ Massie, Derrick, Layne, and her friends followed. they all walekdover to the DJ booth and requested songs they wanted played. Soon everyone at the dance had left Cam and Nikki standing against the wall and had gotten back to the dance. _

_As Josh led her over to the floor he said, "Comon. Come dance. It'll take your mind off of stuff." _

_Claire smiled and followed him as, My heart will go on by Celine Dion played over the speakers._

_"Perfect." Claire whispered._

_"Huh?" Josh asked as he looked down at her._

_"A love song. From a movie that every girl watches when she breaks up with someone." Claire said._

_"Oh. Who's the song for?" Josh asked._

_"You." Claire answered as she laid her head against his chest. _

_Josh smiled and pulled his arms completly around her waist and hugged her._

_"Your right. it is perfect." he said. _

(ITS OVER. NO MORE FLASHBACK. WE R BACK IN DA CLUB!)((whohoo! PARTY!!))

Josh finished the last sip of his drink and set his bottle down at the bar. Massie and Derrick had found someone to dance with. Derrick had found a dirty blonde haired girl. And Massie had found Claire. Both girls were fooling around on the dance floor. Spinning each other and pretending to do a chick-on-chick. They were laughing and smiling and just being theirselves. Claire, showing her Orlando side. and Massie, showing her true side he had always been afraid to show around the PC and the people at BOCD. Josh smiled and looked at the bar counter. Derrick had downed 2 drinks. Massie one. Claire one, and Josh...2. and he was stoned. He could stand but he had absolutly no clue what he was doing.

Claire and Massie stopped dancing and burst out laughing. They got the attention of a bunch of people including the DJ. When the DJ spotted the girls dancinng he quickly switched the song to, (ANYONE WHO ENDS UP USING THIS SONG MUST REFRENCE THAT THEY FOUNDIT FROM ME. IF THEY DID READ IT FROM THIS STORY. BCAUSE PITTSBURGH SLIM IS MINE CAUSE HE IS HAWT!) Girls Kiss Girls by Pittsburgh Slim came over the speakers. Massie and Claire laughed and kept fooling around. When the song switched Massie pulled Claire over to the counter. She sat down to catch her breath and poointed to Josh.

"Josh. You go ahead and dance with Claire." She said as she flagged the bartender over and ordered a water.

Claire smiled and pulled Josh out onto the dance floor. She stopped in the middle and giggled.

"Josh. your stoned." she said as he chuckled.

"You bet it." he said. Claire giggled and they both started dancing.

Claire started grinding against Josh and Josh wrapped his arms around her waist.

They danced to about 7 more songs before all four met back at the bar. Derricks girl had to leave and the other three were wiped.

"Ok. who's the least drunk?" Derrick asked.

"Not Josh." Claire said as Josh bent down and kissed her.

"Probably Claire." Massie said.

"Probably." Derrick said as he handed her the keys to his Audi.

The four left the club and walked back to Derrick's car. Claire walked over to the drivers seat and hopped in. Derrick took the passanger seat and Massie and Josh got in back. Claire started the car and pulled out of hte spot.

"Ok. It's... one in the morning and Massie and I have no way to get back up to her room." Claire said as she stopped at a red light.

"You can just sneak in the house." Derrick said.

"Alarm." Massie said.

"Oh. Then just..." Derrick flowed off.

"Ok. We have bigger problems now." said Claire remembering something.

"What?" Derrick and Massie asked.

"JOSH IS STONED!" Claire yelled at them.

"#!)" Derrick said as he looked back at Josh.

"Ok. I got a plan. We say that while you guys were packing we stopped by and trew rocks at your window. when you answered we-" Derrick started.

"That sound alot like what actually HAPPENED!" Massie said.

"No, no. Instead we say we invited you to come and look at the stars with us. you said yes and came down to meet us, and we fell asleep looking at the stars." Derrick said.

"How does that help? josh is still stoned." Claire said.

"We don't go home. We stay out in Massie's backyard. Josh has a blanket we can lie on and I have one we can cover up with." Derrick said.

"Sounds good to me." Claire said.

"Ok. but if i end up huddled up next to someone, it gonna be because I'm cold." massie said.

"Of Course!" Claire said sarcastically as she pulled onto Massie's block.

She pulled up across the street from Massie's house and turned the car off. She stepped out of the car and put her hands on her arms. It was cold. Josh opened the back door and stepped out. Massie and Derrick got out on the other side and Derrick pulled the blankets out of Josh's and his bags. He threw one to Claire who immediatly unfolded it and wrapped herself in it. The four sneaked past the side of the house and into the backyard. Massie walked over to the part of the yard where you could actually see the stars and waited for Derrick to put the blanket down. Claire walked over with Josh and all four of them layed down and looked up at the sky.

"Look there's Sirius, and the big dipper, and Orion." Claire pointed out.

"And look, there's...that star." said Derrick as he pointed to a random star.

The four started laughing and had soon all fallen asleep.

**yayyy! i finished chapter 2. any questions put them in a reivew and i will explain them. hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Plane Panic & Friends Fight

**ok. chapter 3 i am so happy with the reviews i got. yayyyyyy! sorry, i am like sooo into being super preppy right now.**

Claire woke up on a blanket in Massie's backyard. She looked around to find Massie and Derrick were sleeping on the other side of the blanket, and Josh who was sleeping right next to Claire were still alseep on the ground. She slowly scooted away from Josh and sat up. The sun had just come out. The sky was blue, which meant it was just past sunrise. Claire pulled out her Voyager and checked the time. 7:45. OMG! it was 7:45!

"Massie! Get up!" Claire yelled hopping up and walking over to her.

She shook her a few times beofer she opened her eyes.

"Hey Massie. How'd ya sleep?" Claire asked.

"Fine. A little cold but...What time is it?" Massie said starting to freak out.

"It's 7. Fourty. Five." Claire said stressing every number.

"Oh My Gawd." Massie said as she stood up. "Derrick get up!"

Derrick opened his eyes and sat up.

"What's up?" he said.

"7:45." Massie sai.d.

"Josh. Time to get up." Claire said as she started to fold the blanket.

Josh didn't respond. Unless turning onto your back is considered as responding.

"I got this." Said Derrick before he picked up one side of the blanket and pulled it out from beneath Josh.

"Woah! What's going on?" Josh said as he sat up and squinted as he looked up towards the sky.

"It's time to get ready to go. We need to leave by 8:15." Massie said as she handed both blankets to Derrick. "Go get the car started. We'll be out Ay Sap."

Derrick and Josh walked back over to the car and tossed the blankets in the back. Derrick hopped into hte drivers seat and started the car.

Massie and Claire both walked to the side door and Massie unlocked it. She quickly typed in the pin code into the system and kept the alarm from sounding.

"Why didn't we do that last night?" Claire asked as they ran up the stairs into Massie's room.

"Because Josh couldn't go home" Massie said as she zipped up her bags and ran into the bathroom. Claire zipped up her bags to and pulled out her phone. She hit speed dial number 2 and put the phone to her ear. 1 ring, 2 ri-.

"Hullo?" Josh said.

"Hey! Can you and Derrick help us with our bags?" Claire asked as she walked into the hallway.

"Yeah. We'll be right there." Josh said.

"Thanks. Luv ya. Bye." Claire said.

"Love ya too. Bye." Josh said before he hung up.

Claire walked down the stairs and over to the front door. She opened it and lead them up to Massie's room.

"Massie, Alien life forms present. Are you decent?" claire called as she walked into the room.

"NO! I dont have my make-up on! Gawd Claire!" Massie said before cracking up at the horror struck looks on the guys faces.

"I'm just kidding. I'm decent." Massie said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"they're taking our bags to the car." claire said as she pointed over to the 5 bags at the end of Massies bed.

"5 bags? that's a new record Massie." Derrick said as he grabbed two of them.

"Oh no. the big one has the bodies of the people I murdered in it." Massie said.

"That's sarcasm Josh." Claire said jokingly.

"Haha. Hey Massie, got any Advil?" Josh asked as he pushed his hand through his hair.

"Yeah. One Sec." Massie said as she walked back into the bathroom.

Claire followed her into the bathroom and pulled open one of the drawers. Massie had given Claire one of the drawers in her bathroom. Claire kept a spare brush, another make-up bag, and her female products in it. She also kept a spare bag of Gobbstoppers. She had become completly obsessed with them when she broke up with Cam in Junior year. They kept her from eating gummies of any kind. Claire quickly put the brush through her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. she re-did her make-up and grabbed the bag of Gobbstoppers. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed one of her bags. She walked out to the car and set her bags down near the trunk. Derrick was trying to get all the bags in. Josh and Massie were leaning against the car.

"Need any help?" Claire asked as Derrick finally got Massie's last bag in.

"How many bags d oyou have?" he asked.

"Two. But one's a duffle." Claire said as she pointed to her bags.

"Ok. Your duffle is going to have to stay with you. there is like, NO room left. THANKS MASSIE." Derrick said.

"Your welcome Derr-ick." Massie said.

"Just get in the car, Block." Derrick called as he closed the trunk.

Massie stuck out her tongue and opened the passenger door and hopped in. Derrick slid into the drivers seat and waited for everyone to get buckled. Claire sat on the right side of the back seat and Josh layed his head on her lap.

"You tired?" Claire asked as he looked up at her.

"A little bit. 6 hours of sleep with a hangover doesn't really have you up and jumping." he answered.

"I know. Junior year. crazy." Claire said.

"How long 'til we get to the airport?" josh asked.

"about half an hour. We should be there by 8:45." Claire said.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Josh said as he pulled his cap lower over his eyes.

"Ok. I'll wake you up when we get there." Claire said. She quickly bent down and kissed Josh before siting back up and looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was interesting. Massie and Derrick talked about what they did last night when they were dancing. Massie of course danced with Claire and then got invied to dance with some guy named Alex. Derrick had gotten a dance with some girls named Marina, Ashley, Megan, and Sarah.

As interesting as this was, Claire couldn;t help but zone them out. She couldn't wait for the bahama's.

When they made it to the airport, They went to pick up their, pre-ordered tickets and checked 3 of their bags. Massie's medium and large bag. And Claire's bag. The three duffle's and Massie's small bag, were going on carry-on. All four grabbed a bag and headed down to security. When they had gotten through they quickly got over to their gate and waited to board.

"You guys thirsty?" Josh asked as he set his duffle down.

"Yeah. you gonna get some drinks?" Massie asked.

"Yeah. what do you guys want?" Josh asked.

"Coke." Derrick said,

"Pepsi." Massie said.

"Vitamin water. I'll come with you." Claire said.

"Ok. We'll be back soon." Josh said as he and Claire walked down to the restraunts.

"I'm so excited." Claire said as she and josh walked hand in hand down the hall.

"Yeah. me two." said Josh as he reached his hand into his pocket.

"Look. Here's a place." said Claire as she walked over to the fridge. She pulled out a coke, pepsi, and vitamin water.

Josh walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her cheek and reached over and grabbed a Dr. Pepper. Claire giggled and Josh walked her over to the counter. They bought the drinks and as Josh got the change, Claire ran away back towards the gate. Josh quickly grabbed the change and ran after her. He caught her about half way and spun her around in the air.

When they got back to the gate, the Attendant was already boarding. They handed her their tickets and grabbed their bags and boarded the plane.

WITH M&D

The flight started boarding right after Josh and Claire left. Massie and Derrick waited for a few minutes but decided to board the plane. They walked from the back of the plane towards first class. As they were passing middle class, they saw something out of place. Alicia and Cam were sitting in the right hand side of the plane. Alicia was looking in a compact mirror and Cam was listening to his Ipod. Massie nudged Derrick with her elbow and pointed over to them. Derrick followed her point and frowned.

'What are they doing here?" Derrick asked.

'I dont know. But it's a problem. Josh and Claire are gonna be POed if they see them. Rembember what Alicia did to Claire when she found out. She like tried to pulverized her. She attacked her after gym in the locker room. that's why they got suspended. " Massie said.

"Yeah. I know. Josh and Cam beat the crap out of each other at soccer practice. It was carzy. When Plovert and I went to break it up they got even crazier. But don't tell Claire. Josh doesn't want her to know." Derrick said as he pushed Massie forward as they kept walking towards first class.

"Same with Claire." Massie said.

"Got it." Derrick said as they got to their seats.

Derrick put their bags in the overhead compartment. He and Massie sat down in their seats and Derrick pulled out his Touch. Massie pulled out her Iphone and putt the speakers in her ear. She started to listen to our time now by The Plain White Tees. As soon as she started on a new song Claire and Josh walked over and handed out their drinks.

"Oh. That was nasty. did you guys see them?" Claire said as she turned to face Massie and Derrick.

Massie looked over at Derrick who still had his headphones in. Massie slowly crept her hand over to his ipod and turned the volume all the way.

"HOLY SHHHOOOT." Derrick finsihed as he pulled the headphones out quickly.

"Please repeat yourself Claire." Massie said.

"Oh. That was nasty. Did you guys see them?" Claire repeated.

Derrick frowned and looked at Massie.

"No. Who?" Derrick said.

"Ok so we're walking through middle class and as we walk by, sitting on the right hand side are these old grandparents or something. and they're like, making out. It was discusting. Claire owes me 10 kisses to get that out of my head." Josh said.

"Oh. yeah. glad i didnt see that." said Massie as she shuddered and Derrick nodded.

"Massie. You won't be able to listen to your Ipod." Claire said as Massie started to put her headphones back in.

"Why not?" Massie asked.

"Because it's also a phone. You have to turn off phone's so they don't interfere with the radio frequency of the plane." Claire said as Josh pulled out his phone and turned it off.

"Oh." said Massie as she turned her phone off.

"You can share my Ipod." said Derrick as he handed her a headphone.

"Thanks." Massie said as she put it in and grabbed his ipod. She switched the sonng from I don't Wanna Be in Love by Good Charlotte. (p.s. I knew them first. I'm 14 now and I've known about the and loved them since I was like 5. so i win.) to Paralyzer by Finger Eleven.

"So. What did you want to tell me." Claire said as she turned to face Josh.

He took a sip of his Dr. Pepper before answering. "Well, you know how I'm going to Italy for soccer." Claire nodded. "Well, I also applied for...Michigan State University!" he finished as he watched a smile break out on Claire's face.

"Oh My Gosh! That is so awesome...Did you get accepted?" Claire asked as she pulled back from the hug she had thrown at him.

"I'm supposed to find out tomorrow." he said. "Or...I have the letter right here." He pulled the envelope out of his duffel and set it on his lap.

"Ahh. It looks just like my envelope." Claire said poking the envelope.

Josh smiled and started to open it excruciatingly slow. He stopped half way and peeked over at Claire. She was sitting on her feet and had her fingers crossed.

"Great Claire you jinxed me!" Josh said as he set the envelope on his lap.

"What? whad I do?" she said as she uncrossed her fingers.

"Look. if you cross your pointer and middle finger that make two. one on each hand. and then your ring finger and your pinki on each hand so if you count them it goes good, bad, good, bad! I'm stuck on bad." Josh said as he showed her.

"Oh No! i did jinx you." Claire said as she put her hands over her mouth.

"I bet a kiss will make it better." Josh said as he leaned forward. Claire giggled and kissed his lips. Josh leaned forward and so did Claire. When they broke apart Josh turned back to the letter.

He picked it back up and looked over at Claire. She had three of her fingers crossed. Josh chuckled and opened the other half of the seal. He pulle out the papers and hid them from Claire's peeking gaze.

"Peeker." Said Josh before he started to read the letter out of Claire's view.

When he looked back over she was practically out of her seat and in his.

"Woah. relax, ClaireBear." said Josh refering to her old IM name.

"It's not ClaireBear anymore. It's LyonsLovR." said claire.

"to bad. ClaireBear was so Cah-ute." said Josh acting girly.

"haha. What's the letter say?" Claire asked as she reached for the letter only to have Josh pull it out of her reach and fall onto his lap.

So you have to imagine this. Josh with his arm out in the middle of the only isle, Claire sitting across his lap, and a stack of papers in his hand.

"What's this?" Someone said as they pulled the letters out of Josh's hand.

"Excuse me. I don't think that's any of your Business..." said Josh as he turned around to look into the face of Cam Fischer.

"What're you doing here Fischer?" Josh asked as he stood up and faced Cam.

"What do ya think? I'm going to the Bahama's." Cam said matter-of-factly.

"Nice answer. Give me my letter back." Josh said putting his hand out.

"Why? I just wanna know what college your going to." said Cam

"I'm not going to college." Josh said.

"why not? not smart enough?" Cam said.

"No. I'm going to Italy. For soccer. Give me my letter back." Josh said.

"Your going to Italy? Me too!" Cam said.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to State actually." said Josh as he grabbed his letter back. He turned around and handed the letters to Claire.

"CLAIRE!" Cam said as he looked over at her.

"What? Oh, your talking to me? You should probably go tell Nikki. 'Cause i dont want to hear it. Go tell her. Now. Go. Leave. No one wants you here." Claire said.

"Oh, really?" said Cam as he looked back towards middle class, where Alicia was walking over.

WITH M&D

Massie and Derrick watched the entire encounter. Once Claire said something and Cam didn't listen Massie hit her Attendant service button. She didn't think this would end well.

Just then Alicia walked by and stood next to Cam. No wait. she _knew _this wouldn't end well.

WITH C&J

When Alicia walked up Claire stood up to. She looked her up and down and rolled her eyes. Alicia was wearing a Ralph denim mini and a BCBG yellow baby doll top with yellow Havania's flip flops.

"Don't think your so awesome. Your just jealous." Alicia said.

"Please. What do you have that i sould be _jealous_ of? 'Cause if it's your ego, then I'm glad i don't have it." said Claire crossing her arms.

"Woah! Let's not get personal." Cam said.

"Cam just leave." Derrick said, deciding not to just sit and watch anymore.

"Ah. Here we have the backstabber." said Cam spreading his arms over to Derrick, who flinched.

" Cam, just leave. now. He's not a backstabber." Massie said standing up.

"Oh really? Promising your best friend something and then breaking that promise. if you look that up in the dictionary you'll find backstabbing. Synonym: Derrick." Cam said.

"Shut up and go back to your seat Fischer." Josh said.

"Make me." Cam said.

"Bite me." Josh answered right after him.

"Is there anything wrong Miss?" the flight attendant said as she came and stood next to Massie's row.

"Yes. These umm... things, won't stop bugging me and my friends and won't go back to their seats even though we asked nicely." Massie said.

"you never asked nicely." Alicia said.

" 'Cam. Just leave. Now' how nicer do you want me to get?" Massie said.

"please Miss and sir. we're almost ready to take off. please take your seat." the attendant said.

Cam shrugged and pulled Alicia back to their seats. Josh, Claire, Derrick, and Massie all sat back down and Derrick and Massie put the headphones back in thier ears and continued to listen to the end of I Just Wanna Live by Good Charlotte.

Josh and Claire sat back down and Claire looked down at the letters.

"Congradulations! Michigan State University has accepted your application..." Claire looked through the pamphlet. Everything was the same as hers. Except of course, the dorm room number. Not like it would matter.

"Wow. so are you really going to MSU?" Claire asked.

"Yes. I'm not going to Italy if Cam is." Josh said.

"Aww. That is so sweet." said Claire as she entwined their hands.

"Yeah." said Josh as he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"Hello. We will soon be departing for the Bahama's. Please stay seated and buckle your seatbelts..." the announcement started over the speakers. Claire and Josh listened to the rules an where the safety devices were located.

When the announcement was over, Claire leaned her head against Josh's shoulder and soon fell alseep. Josh put his Ipod headphones in and played, Mockingbird by Eminem. He leaned his head against Claire's and was soon also asleep. Both did not wake up until the final PING

"We have landed at the Bahama's. We hope you enjoyed your flight. Don't forget to fly Northwest Airlines!"

Josh sat up and looked around. People were already getting their bags down and heading towards the exit. Josh carefully shook Claire awake and they both got their bags and followed Massie and Derrick off the plane and out into the airport.

"That one's ours!" Derrick said as a suitcase rolled by on the belt.

"No it's not, Derrick." Massie said.

"Yes it is!" Derrick said.

"Well if it was its to late now." Massie said as she pointed to the suitcase revolving back behind the flap in the wall.

"There's ours!" Massie said as a suitcase that looked exactly the same came by.

"Finally!" Josh said as he pulled it off the belt.

"It's exactly the same. how do you know its yours?" Derrick said.

"Because it has Claire's doddle of Bean in the corner." said Massie as she pointed to a small doodle of a tiny pug with a huge 'The Dog' head.

"oh. Ok, we have all the bags. lets go." Derrick said as he pulled them out of hte airport and onto the street.

He looked around and found a guy holding a 'Harrington' sign. He walked up to him and talked to him. he pulled out his wallet and opened it. He flipped it around for the guy to see and the guy handed him something. Derrick walked back over and looked at them.

"What?"

"What did he just give you?" " why did you show him your wallet?" "Where is the car?!" Claire and Massie said.

"Ok. He gave me keys." Derrick showed them the keys. "I showed him my ID to prove I'm Derrick Harrington." "And the car..." said Derrick as he pressed the automatic start button. A white Navigator beeped twice and started. "...is right there."

The four walked over to the car and put their bags in the back. They all loaded into the car. When Derrick went to slip into the front seat. Claire jumped in, from the back, and held out her hand for the keys.

"Please! i've never driven a Navigator before." She said.

"Your lucky your so small." said Derrick as he handed her the keys and hopped into the back.

"Ok. Now, what hotel?" Claire asked.

"The fanciest. duh. how about the one on the shore?" Massie said.

"OkeyDokey." Claire said as she pulled out of the airport and onto the road.

**TADA! that is such a long chapter. you r so lucky i love you all.**


	5. tricks & picks

Ok. sorry for hte delay. here is the new chapter. ope your happy. its 17 pages long.

"Jamaica is so awesome," she said as she lay on her towel.

Kristen, Dylan, Kemp, and Griffin had decided it would be cool to go to Jamaica over the summer. Griffin's parents had business here and Griffin had to come. Dylan and Kemp thought it would be awesome if they all went with him. Now here was the problem. Dylan, Griffin, Kemp Money. Kristen Broke.

So while the other three were packing for Jamaica, Kristen was at Dylan's watching _her_ pack her bags for Jamaica. Kristen had already pre-written Griffin letters for him to read. Dylan had put them in her bag and promised to give them to him on the written dates.

Dylan was deciding between her Victoria's Secret Dream Angels Heaven and her Victoria's Secret Supermodel. She decided to pack both, even though Kristen said Supermodel. Dylan, Kemp, and Griffin's plane was leaving at 9:00 p.m. It was 3:00p.m. Kristen had her day scheduled. She was staying with Dylan until 5. Then she would head to Griffin's until 8 and go to the airport with them. She would then get a ride home with one of her cousins who was flying in, or at least that's what her mom told her.

Kristen turned her attention back to Dylan.

"Hey, Kris. See that empty bag?" Dylan said pointing to an empty Louis.

"Yeah. What about it?" Kristen asked.

"Can you pack it for me? Anything you want. Just do it quick. And put stuff that you like in it. I'm going to try out new styles." Dylan said as she opened the door to her closet wider.

Kristen smiled, happy to have something to do. She walked into Dylan's closet and basically emptied Dylan's two drawers of short-shorts. She pulled out baby doll tees, tanks, wife beaters, and some baggy T-shirts. She pulled out two super ah-dorable one pieces and three bikinis. She also packed two pairs of leggings, one white and one brown. She put in some of Dylan's brand new bras and lingerie from Vikki's. When Kristen had packed the case bursting to it's seams, it was 4:55. Kristen collected all her stuff and said good-bye to Dylan before running the ten blocks to Griffin's house.

She knocked on the door of griffin's house.

"1...2...3...4...5..." Kristen counted before she heard feet pounding down the stairs.

"6...7...eig-" She said as the lock clicked and Griffin opened the door.

"Pretty fast. Seven and a half seconds." Kristen said as Griffin grinned and opened the door wider, inviting her in.

"So. Where's Mr. and Mrs. Hastings?" Kristen asked as she kicked her shoes off and Griffin pulled her jacket off.

"They're at the store. Mom's getting a toothbrush, toothpaste, and makeup, and Dad is getting Coke, Cheeto Puffs-"

"Yum"

"Doritos and Vitamin Water." Griffin finished as he and Kristen walked up the stairs to Griffin's room.

Kristen loved his room. The walls were rainbow red. He had a chrome metal bed frame bunk bed without a bottom bunk. Instead it was just empty. He had a desk under his bed on the left side and a couch on the right side. On the opposite side there was his wall. It was covered with posters of bands, and one section completely covered with pictures of Kristen and him or some of just Kristen. Of course some of them were absolutely Ah-dorable, but some Kristen had basically begged him to take down. Somehow he never did and she usually ended up _off _subject. He had a huge walk in closet and somehow, he knew how to keep it clean and organized. Kristen's favorite part of his closet is a small shoebox in the back where Griffin kept his millions packs of gum. Her least favorite part was his backwards doorknob. The lock was on the outside! He had actually closed the door on her and pretended that it had jammed. He got a beating for that. Not like it did any damage.

Kristen walked into his room and looked at the poster-covered wall. She frowned as she saw five new pictures up. One was roughly taken and only showed a corner of their faces. But from that corner you could see they were laughing uncontrollably on a carnival ride. The next picture was better taken. It showed Griffin smiling at the camera and Kristen puffing out her cheeks with a pucker and rolling her eyes as she gave Griffin bunny ears. Kristen smiled and looked at the next one. It was a picture obviously taken by Josh; his finger was halfway in from of the lens. It showed Kristen Piggy backed on Griffin as they walked around what must have been the carnival, from all the lights around in the background. The next one was of Kristen and Griffin sitting in the back of the Range Rover kissing. Griffin's hand was on her hip and her hand was on his side below his arm. In the right edge you could see Derrick talking animatedly to someone. On the left side you could see Josh with a slightly scared expression on his face looking at the camera as the picture was taken. If Griffin had put the whole roll up it would have shown in the next picture Griffin lunging towards cam and the cam-era (get it? ha ha I'm so funny.) while Kristen laughed and Josh was on the verge of cracking up. Kristen finally moved onto the last picture. It was taken in Griffins bedroom. It showed Kristen asleep on the couch. The alarm clock on the table in the corner read 6:00 p.m.

Kristen immediately spun around and faced griffin. She crossed her arms and looked directly at him.

"Griffin Hastings." she started. "Why is that picture up there?"

Kristen pointed to the picture of her sleeping on the couch.

"I didn't have one of you sleeping yet," said Griffin as he walked closer to her.

He had been watching from the doorway as she overlooked the pictures.  
He walked up next to her and hugged her. She kept her arms crossed and tried not to fall into the hug. He looked down and smiled at her. She was so cute when she tried to be stubborn. She looked up at him and frowned.

"Will you take it down? Along with the one of me when my hair wasn't done. You know when it was all frizzy. And the one me spilling my drink over Kemp's head...IT WASN'T FUNNY!" she said as he started to laugh. "Would you like to know what he said?" she stated with an attitude.

"Yes!" Griffin sigh yelled. "I've been wanting to know since I saw the picture."

"Well, he said that I was so hot he wanted to do me right in front of everyone. He wanted a piece of my naked sexy ass." She said as she pulled away from the hug, but not completely because Griffin tightened his grip on her arms right above her elbows.

Griffin stared at her while he comprehended this information. (A/N his mouth is not opened. he is just staring with no expression whatsoever.) Kristen could tell she shouldn't have told him this. He always got all expression missing when he was angry.

"Uh-oh." Kristen mumbled before she spoke up. "Griffin...Griffin...Griffin relax! It's ok. I'm over it. Please don't get mad." she said as she got on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss.

He looked back down at her and maneuvered her over towards the wall. He looked at the picture again and reached over to it. His hand paused in front of it before he slid a finger behind it and peeled it off the wall. He held it in his hand and smiled.

"There's no way I'm dropping this." he said to her as he handed her that picture. "But it looks pretty funny. Were we dating when it happened?"

"Yeah. But it was when no one knew we were. Actually this is the night we told everyone. After I dumped it one his head, I said 'Sorry. I'm currently taken.' and he was all 'no your not.' and I looked over at you and he looked to and he was all 'What? No way. He doesn't have to balls to ask you out.' and then I got mad because he insulted you and I threw the cup at him and.then I I came over to you and we pretended we were just getting together that night after we had danced a little. Or a lot." Kristen said.

"Yup. Defiantly NO way I am dropping this." Griffin said.

"Fine. But at least leave it alone for a little bit." Kristen said.

"Fine. Just until we get to the airport. That way I don't have to talk to him during the flight." Griffin said.

Before Kristen could answer Griffin looked down at her, smiled, and kissed her. She had no time to react before she had already broken down and was focused on kissing him back.

Kristen lost track of the time, but was brought back when she heard the front door open.

"Griff!! I've got all the stuff." Mrs. Hastings called up the stairs.

"OK. I'll get it." Griffin called as he pulled his head away from Kristen. "Come on. You can help unpack."

"Okay. I'm coming." said Kristen as she followed Griffin out of his room.

The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Griffin's parents were already unpacking the grocery bags and separating them into the certain piles. Two bags remained untouched. Inside was a bag of Doritos and Cheeto puffs, a six pack of coke, and 3 bottles of XXX vitamin water in the large sizes.

"Griffin. Would you please put this stuff in a bathroom bag? Oh. No wait. I have something in my closet for you. Kristen why don't you do it? In my closet at the back there's a cardboard box. It has traveling bags of all sorts in it. Could you go and choose out a cute one and come back down with it?" Mrs. Hastings said.

Kristen nodded and headed back up the stairs. On her way out griffin slid his foot out backwards slightly and caught Kristen's foot with his own. Kristen covered her stumble as a gasp and pretended to see and squish a bug crawling on the floor. Griffin laughed slightly and Kristen left.

She headed upstairs and walked to the first door on the left. In truth if you went to the first door on the right or left it would still bring you to their room. She walked over to the far side and went into the closet. At the very back was indeed a box full of traveling bags. Kristen looked around for bathroom bags. At the bottom of the box there were three bathroom bags. One was a Roxy bag. It was green and brown with the Roxy symbol all over it. The second one was a Vera Bradley. It was the elephant pattern that donated part of the purchase towards breast cancer. The third was probably from Penney's because the price tag said 10. It was rainbow orange and had blue and cream polka dots all over it. The zippers had little tags on them that said 'open' in blue manuscript on one side and 'Close' in blue manuscript on the other side. The tags were the same cream color as the polka dots and were like little flags.

Kristen grabbed the Orange bag and headed back downstairs. When she walked back in the kitchen she walked extra close to Griffin and pulled on the showing band of the top of his boxers. Griffin let out a gasp and quickly pulled her hand of his boxers.

"What is it Griffin?" his mother said rather bored like as she chopped some vegetables on the board.

"Nothing. I saw a big bug and it scared me." he said as he tried to get his underwear out of it's riding up position.

Kristen let out a snort and handed out the bathroom bag to Mrs. Hasting.

"Oh. Would you be a dear and pack up all the stuff in that bag please?" She said pointing over to a plastic bag full of bathroom necessities.

Kristen walked over to the bag and set down the bathroom bag. She looked through the contents of the bag.

"You use Maybelline's Mineral effects makeup to?" Kristen asked as she pulled out the foundation, concealer, blush, and bronzer.

"Why, yes. It's very healthy." Mrs. Hastings replied.

"And the new defining waterproof mascara, and Maybelline's eyeliner?"

"Of course." Mrs. Hastings confirmed again.

"Cool." Said Kristen before she started to pack it all neatly inside the bathroom bag. When she had finished there was a toothbrush, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, makeup, Tampax pearl tampons, shampoo and conditioner, lotion, a Gillette Venus razor with refills, band-aids, Chap Stick, rubber bands, and lip-glosses of every kind.

"Alright. The bag is packed." Said Kristen as she zipped it closed.

"Thank You Kristen." Mrs. Hasting said.

Griffin grabbed the bags and headed back up to his room. He threw them up onto the bed and looked back over at Kristen.

"When did you switch?" he asked.

"Switch what?" Kristen said.

"Vitamin water. You used to drink only dragon fruit and now your drinking triple X?" Griffin asked.

"I'm sorry." said Kristen as she hung her arms around his neck. "Did I offend you? I won't do it again."

Griffin smiled and bent down and kissed her- first little pecks then longer and slower. Kristen silently nudged his door shut with her foot and then leaned back into him. He walked her over to the couch and sat down with her.

Kristen POV

Griffin had walked me over to his couch and here we sat. Griffin put his arm around me and ran his fingers down the side of my face. I raised my hand to his face and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. Griffin looked in my eyes, leaned in, and started kissing me. In between kisses he would softly bite my lip. I never knew i would enjoy biting. Griffin slid his hands up and down my sides and continued to kiss me. We were soon lying down on his sofa. Griffin was on top of me and was kissing me, begging me to open my mouth. I kept it closed tight for a few more minutes, or maybe it was seconds, and then opened it, allowing full access.

I don't know how long we kissed for but i ran out of air. I pulled away and panted slightly as Griffin sat up and pulled me up with him. Kristen fixed her hair with her fingers and stood up. She heard a start of a complaint. She smiled and reached up onto his bed. She couldn't reach the top so she climbed up and soon found the bag of snacks.

Normal POV

Griffin stood up of the couch and walked over to the end of his bed. He looked up and saw Kristen sucking on a cheeto. He smiled and

swung his body over the side of the bunk. He slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled and finished eating her cheeto before she answered.

"I. Am eating." She said putting emphasis on her I.

"Oh." he said as he snuggled his head onto her shoulder.

"Have you finished packing yet?" Kristen asked.

"No." Griffin said not moving an inch.

"Are you going to? It's..." Kristen started before she swung down from the bed, still holding herslef up by her legs. (a/n. Like a bat.) "7:30. You have half-an-hour to pack."

Griffin groaned and sat up putting his body waight on his forearm.

"Fine. I'll pack for you." Kristen said as she walked over to his closet. She was just about to open the door when Griffin called out.

"NO!" he shouted before he jumped off the top bunk and ran/jogged over to her. He grabbed her wrist from behind her and walked her backwards from the closet door.

"Why? Whats wrong?" Kristen asked, slight panic noticable in her voice.

"I...um...forgot to clean up." Griffin said as she turned around to face him.

"Oh. Thats good. I guess. I thought you might have been smuggling a dead body or something." she said.

"No. But I do have to pack." He said. Kristen raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with me seeing your clothes?" she asked.

"Uh...I don't want you to see my... Underwear." He said holding the R slightly.

"Are you serious?" She asked. "I've seen your underwear before."

"Just let me pack." Griffin pleaded.

"Fine. But you." she said pointing a finger at him. "Are on my radar."

"Arn't I always?" he asked, getting no response.

Griffin shrugged, chuckled, and turned back towards his closet. He looked over his shoulder to make sure Kristen was on the couch and not over his shoulder. He turned back to hhis closet and grabbed two small black boxes and rolled them in a shirt and tossed them in his suitcase. He heard an audible sigh from the top bunk and he laughed silently before getting back ot work. He grabbed all of hte folded clothes off the top of his dresser that he was supposed to put away and tossed them into his suitcase. He finished packing his suitcase, zipped it up, put the little attached lock on the zippers and turned to kristen.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered as she walked over to him and put her arms around his neck.

"So. How many bags did Dylan pack?" he asked.

"Uh. Three. I think. That's how many she had when I left." she said.

"So thats... four bags to check. I'm guessing they're all big?" he asked.

"No. One is small enough to be a carry on." Kristen answered.

"GRIFFIN!!" Mr. Hastings called up the stairs, startling Griffin and Kristen.

"One second." Griffin said as he slipped away from Kristen. He walked to his door and leaned his head out.

"Yeah dad?" he called down the stairs.

"I need your bag." his dad called back.

Griffin walked back into the room and grabbed his bag and carried it back down the stairs.

"Here you go." Griffin said as he handed his bag to his dad.

"Thanks. Hey. Whys your breath smell like mango?" his dad asked.

"I had some mango candies." Griffin said.

"Okay." his dad said reluctantly, his eyes darting up the stairs and back down quickly. "Don't have to much."

"okay dad." Griffin said as he headed back up the stairs.

Griffin walked back into the room and looked at Kristen. she was sitting on the couch with her arms folded.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he went to sit with her.

"Why does your mom need a new toothbrush? She got one just last week." Kristen asked.

"The cat. Well it...got her toothbrush. She found it in the litter box at noon." Griffin while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ew." Kristen said before Griffin bent down and kissed her.

"Ew." She whispered before kissing him again.

"Hey Kris?" he asked.

"mmm?" She mumbled back as she set her head on his shoulder.

"What flavor lipgloss are you wearing?" he asked.

"Mango. Why?" she said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Just wondering." Griffin said before licking his lips.

Kemps bag was packed and he had absolutly nothing to do. It was 5:15. Wait! Kris was gone from Dylans! He could call her, Kemp grabbed his Dare and hit his speed dia number three.

Kemp: Bold Dylan: Underlined

Hey Dyl!

Hey babe.

Did she notice anything?

No. She didn't even say anything when I asked her to pack a bag.

Wow. That's cool.

Maybe Griff's plan will work out. Maybe not smoothly but it will work out.

Yeah. Its gonna be amazing.

Hey. I got to go. My mom just got back with some morestuff to pack.

Okay. I love you.

Love ya too. Bye.

Bye.

Kemp looked around his room. He couldn't call Griffin cause kristen was there. He probably wouldn't answer anyway. So Kemp was stuck. He was done packing and now he had nothing to do. So while Dylan packed, griffin and Kris spent time with eachother, Kemp was stuck surfing the internet and throwing a sponge ball against the wall. That was the plan for the next two and a half hours.

Lets skip through those two and a half hours.

When it was 7:30 Kemp grabbed his bag, a can of Coke, his keys, and a Sox Cap. (you choose Red Sox or white Sox.) He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out to his White Aspen. He pulled out and started towards Griffins house. When he got there he backed in and put the car in park. He got out and walked up the front steps. He knocked on the door and Mrs. Hastings answered.

"Hello Kemp. Come on in." she said.

Kemp stepped inside and slipped his shoes off.

"Griffin! Kemp's here!" his mom called up the stairs.

"Kay! KEMP!! Get up here!" Griffin called.

"Comin'!" Kemp called back starting up the stairs two at the time.

Kristen and Griffin were in his room. Kristen was sitting on his bed and Griffin was on his computer.

"Hey. Watcha doin?" Kemp asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Checking our tickets. I'm making sure we're in front and my parents are in back." Griffin said as Kristen jumped down from his bed.

"Yeah you are. see, four seats in the front two in the back. Wait!" Kristen said as she looked at the screen. "Oh wait. I get it. The other ticket is for...your parents partner."

"Yeah. Here let's move Dylan and Kemp to the other isle so they're not all bumbed by the partner." Griffin said.

Griffin moved them over and clicked save. He pulled away from the computer and looked around.

"Where's Dyl? we have to leave like...now." Griffin said as he checked the clock.

"She's coming. Come on. Lets load the car." said Kemp as he got off the couch and headed towards the door.

"Kay." said Griffin as he held out his hand to Kristen. She smiled and took his hand as he pulled her toawrds the door. When he let go of her hand to go through teh door she jumped on his back and got a piggy back ride down to the bottom of the stairs. They grabbed the bags and carried them out and into Kemp's Aspen.

When all the bags were packed Kristen looked around.

"Dylan's still not here." Kristen said.

She pulled out her cell and dialed Dylan.

Bold- Kristen Bold underlined- Dylan

Hello?

Hey. Where are you?

Sorry. Just left about two minutes ago. I sohuld be there in about...3 minutes

okay. bye.

bye.

Kristen hung up and looked over at Griffin.

"She's on her way." she said. They all leaned against the car and waited for Dylan to show up.

When Dylan finally arived they packed her bags into the car. Kemp handed Mr. Hastings the keys and hopped in the back seat. Mr. Hastings pulled out of the drive and out towards the airport.

"What smells like mango?" Kemp asked.

"Smoothie." "Lipgloss." Said Griffin and Kristen at hte same time.

"Hey. Lets go to the mall." Claire said.

"Okay." said Massie eagerly leaning forward.

"NO!" Josh and Derrick shouted as Claire turned into the parking lot of the mall.

"Oops. To late." She said as she pulled into a front spot. "Come on." she said as she pulled her purse out of the car.

Josh and Derrick reluctantly got out and followed the girls into the mall. The girl's stopped at Windsors first and looked around the store. Claire picked out a green, blue, yellow, and red dress. Massie chose an orange, black, white, and the same red dress Claire chose. They both went to try them on as Derrick and Josh sat outside the dressing rooms.

"How's the orange one look?" Claire asked as she slipped on the green dress.

"you tell me." massie said as she walked out.

"OMG! You look like a...Macaroni noodle." Claire said.

"Well you look like a piece of seaweed." Massie joked as both girls went back into the changing room.

They tried on numerous dresses and then came out in the red dresses.

"Wow. You look so hot in that!" Claire said as she pushed massie up to the three faced mirror.

Derrick was slouching on one of the couches and Josh was lying down across one of the couches. Derrick's eyes widended slightly and he whistled from his seat. Josh looked up at Massie and gave a thumbs up at her before pulling his cap down lower and resting his head back against the couch.

"I wish i could say the same for you. Why don't you try the yellow dress." Massie said as she walked into hte dressing room.

"Wow. I feel loved." Claire said as she walked back into the dressing rooms.

"You Should!" Josh called over to her.

"I was talking to Massie!" Claire called back.

Massie came out first and had the red and black dress in her hands.

"Come on Claire!" Massie called as she switched her weight to her other foot.

"Fine!" Claire called. Another five minutes passed before Claire called out, "Sorry! Just a little longer."

"I'll see it later!" Massie called. "come on Derrick. Lets go pay for my things."

Massie and Derrick walked over to the counter and paid for Massie's items. They walked outside the store and waited for Claire and Josh to finish up dress shopping.

Normal POV w/ Josh and Claire

Josh was still laying on the couch. He was extreamly bored and Claire was taking forever. Josh closed his eyes and pulled his cap over his eyes. He laid like that for what seemed like forever, but was only five minutes.

"Uh...Josh? Are you asleep?" Claire asked.

"No." said Josh not moving.

"Do you like my dress?" Claire askd as she put her hands behind her back.

Josh tilted his head up and flicked his visor back from his eyes. He looked Claire up and down. She looked amazing. The yellow dress was a halter and had a silver faux diamond broach in between her boobs. the dress flowed odwn to her knees where it slanted down and covered onyl one of her knees. It was layered at the bottom and was purposfully crinkled at the stomach and waist. She was wearing a pair of silver twist strap heels and had her hair up in a fancy bun.

Josh gaped at her as she stood there examining his expression. Josh stood up and finally looked at her face.

"Honestly?" Josh started.

"I knew it! you hate it." Claire said as she turned to go back into the changing room.

Josh grabbed her arm and spun her back towards him.

"Claire. your such a drama queen." Josh said before kissing her.

Her hands slid around his neck and he moved his arms to her waist, pulling her closer to him. He pushed forward slightly, silently asking her to open her mouth. She complied and allowed access. When they both pulled back for air, Claire was smiling uncontrolably and Josh was grinning.

"Honestly? I would marry you right now." Josh said.

"Aww. Thank you. And now, unfortunatly, I have to go change." said Claire as she tried to pull away.

"Can I come?" Josh asked.

"NO Joshua Mark Hotz. You may not." Claire said before quickly kissing him and walking into the dressing room. (a/n I don't know if thats his real middle name.)

She quickly changed and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She walked out of the room with her dress in hand and walked, with josh, over to the counter. She bought her stuff and headed over towards Massie and Derrick. She smiled at them and held up her bag.

"So? Where to now?" Massie asked as she looked around.

"How about Tiffanys?" Claire said pointing over to the store.

"Sure!" Massie said as she grabbed Claire's hand and pulled her ahead of the guys.

"Did you see the way he looked at you. i thought he was going to pass out." Massie said.

"Hiow would you know? I thought you were outside the store waiting for us." Claire said.

"I came back for the revealing." Massie said. "So? Did you?"

"Yeah. I thought he was going to pass out too!" Claire said.

They walked into the store and walked over to the counter.

"May I help you?" the sales clerk asked as she walked up to them.

"No. Not right now." Claire said as she peered through the glass.

"Oh my gawsh. massie look at this." Claire said as Massie walked over to her. She was pointing to a holder of white gold bands.

Josh walked up to hte counter and looked at hte rings.

"Which one do you like?" he asked as she waved the clerk over.

"I'll show you." she said as the clerk walked over.

"Yes miss?' she asked.

"Um, yeah. could I see those rings." claire asked, pointing to the holder of rings.

"Of Course." said the clerk as she pulled hte holder out and set it on the table.

Claire pulled out the ring on the top in the right hand corner. It was plain white gold with three diamonds. When you looked at it from the side, the gold twisted around each diamond.

"See. Isn't it pretty?" claire said as she tried it on.

"Do you love it?" Massie asked.

"Yes. More than Josh." Claire joked.

"Hey! No fair." Josh said before Claire laughed.

"Ok. Not more than Josh, but it's my favorite." Claire said.

"Good." josh agreed.

Kemp, Dylan, Griffin, and Kristen were standing in front of security.

"Come On. Shoes, jacket, and any metal off please." said the clerk as griffin started to pull his shoes off.

The whole group followed the instructions and were soon past security. When they got past security, and got to the gate, the attendant accepter their tickets and Kemp and Dylan walked onto hte bridge. griffin turned to Kristen and smiled.

"Well, I'll see you at Michigan." Kristen said.

"yeah. I guess. Unless you wanna come?" Griffin said.

"What? I don't have a ticket." Kristen said.

"Yeah. And you thought I would be willing to sit next to one of my parents business partners for six or more hours." said Griffin handing her the ticket.

"What about my family? My cousin?" Kirsten asked as she slowly took the ticket.

"Your cousin isn't coming in, and your parens knew the whole time. They're not expectin you to come home." Griffin said.

"OK. If i have to come." Kristen said as griffin led her onto the plane.

Kristen and Griffin sat down in their seats. Kristen sighed and smiled at Griffin. He held out his hand and she gladly took it, entwining their fingers.

"Thanks for the ticket." Kristen said.

"Nuh uh." Griffin said shaking his head.

"Oh come on! you bought me a cell phone, snacks like ALL the time, diamond studs, and now a plane ticket to Jamacia." Kristen said. "you've got to tell me how much."

"No way." griffin said.

"come Awn!" Kristen pleaded.

"Kristen. No." He stated.

"Fine." she said pulling her hand back.

"kris. come on. You _know_ thats not fair." He said.

Kristen glanced at him and folded her arms.

"Kris...Fine. But you have to promise, once I tell you how much you can't say anything about it." He said.

"Promise." Kristen said.

"Ok. your plane ticket cost..." he said slowly. "The same amount as the others." he finished quickly.

"HEy!" she said.

"you promised." he said before quickly kissing her on the lips and slipping his hand back into hers.

When it was time for the plane to take off Griffin handed Kristen a piece of gum. When he noticed her face he stopped.

"Kris, whats wrong?" he asked.

She squeezed his hand and looked over at him.

"Plane's freak me out a bit." Kristen said.

"Oceans freak me out." Griffin said.

"jee, thanks." Kristen said.

"Ok, OK. what am i supposed to do?" griffin asked.

"Don't leave." Kristen said.

"I don't plan to." he answered.

When the plane had finished taking off kristen relaxed a little. She pulled out her ipod and plugged in her headphones. She listened to So what by P!nk.

"Jamacia is so awesome." she said as she lay on her towel.

"I know." Dylan agreed.

Kristen loved Jamacia. It was perfect. She was here wit hher bestie and boyfriend. And Kemp, but he was just a friend.

_bo de boop_

"One sec. I've got a text." Kristen said.

She opened up her phone and opened the text.

"What?" Kristen said shocked.

The text was from Massie. And it said:

_Hlp. A & C cme 2 bahama's 2!!'_

**Hope you like it. I worked very hard on it. rviews make me happy.**


End file.
